<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ukiyo! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513143">Ukiyo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Postingan tulisan lama untuk iseng saja.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ukiyo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postingan tulisan lama untuk iseng saja.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Takdir yang mempersatukan kita; dan takdir yang mempertemukan kembali juga. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Aaah, begitu ya..."</p><p> </p><p>Sang pemuda menggumam selagi matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Pemandangannya adalah kota Osaka di kejauhan.</p><p> </p><p>Rasa-rasanya bisingnya Nipponbashi dan Shinsaibashi bisa terdengar olehnya dari situ.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya Kyouyanagi tidak terganggu dengan udara malam yang mungkin saja dingin itu; toh ini baru mulai musim panas, katanya pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>Samar-samar, terdengar juga suara orang yang lalu lalang, yang mungkin cuma bayangannya saja.</p><p> </p><p>Kota ini kapan tenangnya ya, tanyanya dalam hati. Kalau dibandingkan Kyoto, Osaka jauh lebih bising.</p><p> </p><p>Dan oleh karena itu, menurut dirinya yang menyukai ketenangan, memang jauh lebih enak di Kyoto.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar ke foto kusam di tangannya. Di situ ada seorang anak remaja yang diapit oleh dua orang gadis yang seumuran dengannya mengenakan <em>yukata</em> berwarna cerah; yang satu adalah seorang yang kelihatannya tomboi, yang satu lagi adalah gadis yang cantik dan terlihat seperti putri bangsawan. Remaja lelaki itu, yang adalah dirinya sendiri, memandang balik dari foto itu dengan wajah merah, sementara itu , gadis yang terlihat tomboy itu - saudara perempuannya - tersenyum lebar penuh kepercayaan diri; sebaliknya, senyum gadis yang satunya terlihat lebih tenang, bahkan terkesan sedikit misterius. Latarnya adalah deretan pohon bambu dimana bergantung strip kertas berwarna-warni dan juga cahaya lampion.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu saat ia menyadari pipinya mulai memerah. Sambil batuk-batuk dan tersenyum kecut, ia memandang sekeliling kamar tidur yang ditempatinya bersama saudara perempuannya itu; suatu hal yang kadang membuatnya tidak nyaman.</p><p> </p><p> Konsekuensi apartemen kecil, seperti yang selalu ayahnya katakan. Lipat saja badanmu dan jangan cerewet, katanya.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya tersenyum puas. Barang-barangnya di kamar itu sudah terpak dengan rapi, sedangkan sisi yang ditempati saudara perempuannya itu masih terlihat seperti kapal pecah.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryou!"</p><p> </p><p>Lamunan Ryouya terpotong oleh suara lantang yang menyebut namanya. Ia menengok ke arah pintu dan terlihat olehnya seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya berjalan masuk.</p><p> </p><p>Dan yang langsung membuatnya merinding, Ia tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali handuk yang melilit tubuhnya yang memang boleh dibilang bagus itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaa-aaa! Tsukiyo! Ba-ba-baj.....pa-pa-pa-pak-!" Dengan wajah merah padam, Ryouya langsung membuang muka.</p><p> </p><p>“Ng? Memangnya ada yang salah?”jawab gadis bernama Tsukiyo itu dengan polos – kepolosan palsu, ia sudah sangat kenal dengan ekspresi itu.</p><p> </p><p>“…Anu, meskipun kita ini saudara, tapi…um, kita kan nggak sedarah….” Ryouya dengan malu menjawab setengah bergumam.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. Padahal kita lahir di rumah sakit yang sama, hari yang sama dan tahun yang sama. Yang lebih penting, kamu ngomong apa maksudnya sih?” Tsukiyo membalas sambil berkacak pinggang.</p><p> </p><p>“…Gadis dewasa memang menakutkan…” Ryouya kembali menggumam. ‘Ini semua karena semuanya menggodaku kalau aku dan dia seperti sepasang kekasih. Sialan.’</p><p> </p><p>"Dan lagi, aku kan sudah sering bilang, kalau udara malam itu bakal bikin sakit, tahu!” Lanjutnya lagi.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya menghela napas. Dan "saudaranya" itu jadi cerewet setelah ibu mereka jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia.</p><p> </p><p>Sebetulnya Ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Mana mungkin, aku nggak bakalan jatuh sakit cuma karen...hatsyi!" Belum selesai bicara, Ryouya bersin-bersin hebat.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiyo memandanginya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan ‘Tuh-Aku-Kan-Sudah-Bilang.'</p><p> </p><p>Merasa kalah, akhirnya Ryouya berkata, "Ok, terserah. Tapi cepat pakai baju sana! Cewek itu harusnya tahu malu!" Sembari berkata begitu, pipinya memerah lagi.</p><p> </p><p>"Yang ditanganmu itu apa, Ryou??"</p><p> </p><p>Bukannya menurut, Tsukiyo malah berjalan mendekati Ryouya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang membuat Ryouya semakin merinding; memang ia tidak bisa melihat jelas tanpa kacamatanya, tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang dipegang oleh saudaranya itu yang menarik perhatiannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Waaa...Ja-jangan mendekat." Ryouya bereaksi dengan refleks melangkah mundur. “I-Ini bukan apa-apa kok!”</p><p> </p><p>"Hidungmu memanjang tuh, tukang kibul!!!!" Tsukiyo mempercepat langkahnya, dengan tangan kanan teracung ke depan</p><p> </p><p>"Nggak, aku nggak berboh-uwaaah!!" Ryouya yang merasa terpojok mencoba melarikan diri, sebelum akhirnya malah tersandung dan jatuh ke ranjangnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kena kamu sekarang."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh...le-lep-umpffth!"</p><p> </p><p>Wajah yang dihiasi senyum penuh kemenangan itu bukan yang paling buruk. Yang paling buruk adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia tidak bisa bergerak.</p><p> </p><p>Sekarang ia tahu rasanya menjadi lawan The Great Muta; pergelangan kedua tangannya berada dalam cengkeraman besi seorang gadis yang hampir tidak berpakaian, sementara kakinya menindih kedua kakinya dan tangannya yang satu menyumpal mulutnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukiyo! Nanti orang yang melihat bisa salah sangka!" Ryouya berseru ketika Tsukiyo melepaskan tangan yang menutup mulutnya itu; mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang.</p><p> </p><p>Sepasang dada yang membusung itu hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi dari wajahnya, dengan air yang menetes dari situ ke hidungnya. Tapi gadis itu sendiri tidak peduli, karena yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah mengambil benda yang ada di tangan saudara lelakinya itu, yang seperti biasa, ngotot.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayo berikan! Berikan, Ryou sayang! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Tsukiyo berseru dengan nada yang terdengar seperti campuran antara mengancam dan merajuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Pergi dulu dariku!!" Ryouya menjawab; yang merasakan bahwa bunyi detak jantungnya sekarang lebih nyaring daripada suaranya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Pokoknya, semoga handuk itu nggak lepas; kalau iya, bisa gawat nih!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Klik</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Celaka.</p><p> </p><p>Waktu terasa berhenti bagi keduanya saat terdengar bunyi kamera.</p><p> </p><p>Bunyi yang amat menakutkan.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" keduanya terperangah dan menengok ke arah sumber bunyi tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>Yang berdiri di ambang pintu adalah seorang gadis remaja bertubuh pendek berumur tiga belas tahun dengan rambut hitam yang berkuncir dua dan berwajah seperti boneka; ditangannya ia memegang sebuah kamera. Ia balas memandang mereka dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi matanya bersinar nakal.</p><p> </p><p>Dan wajah Tsukiyo langsung memerah ketika disadarinya bahwa ia dan Ryouya sekarang tengah berada dalam posisi yang memalukan.</p><p> </p><p>“Wah, ada cinta terlarang sepasang saudara. Rasanya seperti mimpi,” ucap gadis itu dengan nada monoton, tapi terkesan puas; Ryouya dan Tsukiyo merinding mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Otome! Kau….kau!! Dasar mesum!" Tsukiyo berseru marah.</p><p> </p><p>“O….Otome-<em>chan</em>!!” Kebalikan dengannya, Ryouya sebetulnya agak senang juga melihat kedatangan adik kecilnya itu.</p><p> </p><p>“Wah, wah, <em>aniki</em>; kalau sampai <em>anego</em> yang di atas itu artinya kau kalah dominan. Tapi kurasa nggak masalah buatmu, ya?” Ucap Otome Kyouyanagi, si adik termuda. Seorang gadis otaku yang meskipun nampaknya selalu tidak acuh dengan sekitarnya tapi tahu berbagai hal yang harusnya anak seusianya tidak boleh tahu –dan sebetulnya juga sangat jahil.</p><p> </p><p>"Bocah sialan! Sini, biar kuberi pelajaran kamu!" Tsukiyo melompat turun dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju si gadis kecil yang langsung kabur itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Jangan bunuh adikku yang manis ya!" Ryouya berseru; setengah lega dan juga setengah cemas. Ia berharap tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung selagi Tsukiyo berlarian hanya dengan terbungkus handuk saja.</p><p> </p><p>“Diam kau <em>siscon</em>!” bentak Tsukiyo saat ia berlari keluar kamar.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya tersenyum tipis dan mulai membereskan bantal kepala yang jatuh ke lantai saat pergumulan tadi, dan kemudian ia mulai memandang ke luar jendela lagi. Tidak berapa lama Tsukiyo kembali masuk, dengan wajah lebih berantakan tapi dengan tersenyum lebar.</p><p> </p><p>"Fiuh! Aku berhasil menghancurkan foto sialan itu!" Lapornya. Ia terdengar amat puas mengatakannya, seperti orang yang baru saja menang undian.</p><p> </p><p>"Bagus deh," Ryouya menggumam, dengan rasa agak iba pada adiknya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hei, jadi kau betulan nggak mau kasih lihat nih??" Tiba-tiba Tsukiyo bertanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaah, berpakaian dulu sana," Ryouya menyerah dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu kamar untuk memberi saudaranya itu waktu untuk berpakaian.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, mau tinggal juga nggak masalah kok, Ryou. Mau lihat?” Sambil tersenyum menggoda Tsukiyo sedikit menurunkan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya itu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…..”</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya merasakan wajahnya memucat, dan ia buru-buru lari keluar, sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai merinding lagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Dasar cewek sialan; awas kamu nanti,” Gerutunya sambil membanting pintu.</p><p> </p><p>"Dasar cowok <em>gaijin</em> payah," Tsukiyo balas mencibir.</p><p> </p><p>Di luar, Ryouya bersandar di sebelah pintu, berusaha mengatur napas. Memang saudaranya itu punya tubuh yang bagus dan penampilannya terlihat lebih dewasa dari usia sebenarnya; barangkali inilah alasannya ia sering dirayu oleh para murid lelaki di sekolahnyaa; hal ini kontras dengan dirinya yang terhitung agak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Ditambah wajahnya yang agak seperti perempuan, ia malah terlihat lebih muda dari seharusnya.Tidak, ia tidak pernah dirayu seorang gadispun.</p><p> </p><p>"Sial! Dasar nggak tahu malu...!" gerutunya lagi; ini adalah perilaku yang tidak bisa ditoleransi.Suatu waktu ia akan kena batunya, lihat saja.</p><p> </p><p>Dilihatnya Otome lewat sambil membawa piring kotor; wajah manisnya, seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian pandangan keduanya bertemu.</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak apa-apa deh, <em>aniki</em>. Aku toh hanya bercanda. Lagipula fotomu dalam kostum maid itu lebih penting,” Ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya sebelum berlalu pergi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee…begitu ya.” Ryouya menjawab, masih dengan sedikit iba di dalam hatinya.</p><p> </p><p>"Heya! Selesai!"</p><p> </p><p>Bunyi suara lantang seseorang dan pintu kamar yang menjeblak terbuka dengan keras itu membuat Ryouya tersentak dan hampir jatuh terjengkang ke depan. Tsukiyo melongokkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ryouya yang terlihat jengkel itu, sebelum beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar, kali ini dengan sudah berpakaian dan rambut yang sudah terkuncir.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, mana jan-ji-mu." Tuntutnya.</p><p> </p><p>"...Baiklah. Nih," Ryouya menyodokkan foto itu ke dahi saudaranya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oww! Jangan begitu dong, bego!" Marahnya. Ryouya hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sudahlah; coba kulihat..." Tsukiyo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke foto di tangannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ya ampun!" Serunya dengan mata berkilat-kilat gembira begitu terlihat olehnya isi foto itu. "Aku kira ini ikut hilang bersama foto-foto kita yang lain."</p><p> </p><p>"Aku juga baru saja menemukannya tadi saat membereskan barang. Yah, lebih baik daripada nggak ada sama sekali kan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wah, sudah lama sekali, tidak ketemu dia. Sekarang seperti apa ya, tampangnya? Tapi aku yakin dia pasti masih kelihatan cantik! Kalau begitu kau beruntung, Ryou!" Ujar Tsukiyo, yang membuat Ryouya langsung memerah.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo-bodoh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ada apaan sih, kayaknya menyenangkan?"</p><p> </p><p>Otome yang tiba-tiba muncul menyambar foto itu dari tangan Tsukiyo, dan langsung dipandanginya dengan seksama.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamu! Jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba!" Omel Tsukiyo sambil mencubit pipi adiknya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Maaf. Kebiasaan jelek," jawabnya ringan. "Wah, wah. Ini bukannya teman lama <em>aniki</em> dan <em>anego</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, boleh dibilang begitu," Jawab Tsukiyo.</p><p> </p><p>".......Hey, <em>aniki</em>. Ceritakan dong bagaimana kalian ketemu. Aku belum pernah dengar," Otome berpaling ke Ryouya.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh....wah...bagaimana ya...?" Ryouya menjawab dengan ragu.</p><p> </p><p>"Sudahlah," Tsukiyo menepuk bahunya. "Seorang <em>siscon</em> sepertimu mana mungkin menolak permintaan adik perempuannya. Ceritakan saja. Atau perlu aku yang cerita?"</p><p> </p><p>".....Ba-baiklah...." Jawabnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak kuasa menolak permintaan gadis itu.</p><p> </p><p>(-)</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya Kyouyanagi, 11 tahun,  merasa bosan sekarang. Meskipun dari rumah minum teh itu ia bisa mendengar suara riuh pesta yang tengah berlangsung – contohnya, yang paling mudah dikenali, misalnya suara ayahnya yang sedang tertawa keras-keras mendengar lelucon yang diceritakan oleh seorang geisha. Ia tahu teman lama neneknya, si kakek tua Otowa dari Tokyo kebetulan datang berkunjung dan karena itulah acara ini diadakan.</p><p> </p><p>Hal yang nampaknya sudah biasa, tapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya. Menurutnya, sekarang acara yang seharusnya acara minum teh itu lebih terdengar seperti pesta minum-minum.</p><p> </p><p>Bosan karena ia sebetulnya tidak diperbolehkan ikut dan pastinya juga tidak akan mengerti isi pembicaraan para orang dewasa itu, akhirnya ia berjalan keluar setelah mengambil jaket.</p><p> </p><p>“Baah, benar-benar cara yang hebat untuk memulai liburan musim panas.”Keluhnya. Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu, dilihatnya Tsukiyo sedang bertengger di atas pohon, matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian; saudaranya itu gampang marah kalau diganggu.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya berjalan ke arah kebun milik neneknya yang ada di dekat situ; tempat dimana dulu, nenurut neneknya, ada banyak orang biasa berlatih ilmu pedang. Ia kadang ikut berlatih juga kalau tidak ada orang, meskipun menurut dirinya sendiri ia tidak terlalu berbakat dalam soal itu. Tapi tetap saja, nenek keras kepala dan pasti akan mendesaknya latihan setiap liburan musim panas.</p><p> </p><p>Sampai di tujuannya, ia mendengar satu suara samar.</p><p> </p><p>Ada orang lain selain dirinya; seorang gadis.</p><p> </p><p>Dengan wajah memerah saat menyadari hal ini, Ryouya dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat.</p><p> </p><p>Memang betul ada seorang gadis di sana; usianya mungkin sama dengannya, sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang paling tua dan tinggi. Ia mengenakan kimono yang nampaknya mahal, tapi Ryouya tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena cahaya dari lentera batu yang menerangi kebun itu tidak terlalu terang.</p><p> </p><p>Namun ia dapat mendengar suaranya saat ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang seperti puisi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rumah orang tuaku</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sudah hilang dari pandangan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gunung di musim panas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…?” Ryouya tercengang. Diperhatikannya gadis itu duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari batu di bawah pohon itu.</p><p> </p><p>“Apa mungkin...dia kesepian ya? Atau jangan-jangan...dia itu han-”</p><p> </p><p>Ia pun dengan cepat berusaha membuang pikiran konyol soal hantu itu dari kepalanya, dan mulai menimbang-nimbang antara dua pilihan yang ada.</p><p> </p><p>Apakah dia akan pergi dari situ, atau mungkin, seperti ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, ia bisa saja mengajak gadis itu bicara.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya menelan ludah. Mungkin saja aku akan menyesali hal ini, batinnya. mengingat sifat pemalunya, salah tingkah adalah kemungkinan yang paling mungkin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayo Ryouya, berlakulah seperti lelaki dan ajak dia bicara, tolol." Kata suara aneh dalam batinnya.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan keraguan yang cukup menyedihkan, akhirnya Ryouya menetapkan pilihan dan dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia berjalan menuju gadis itu, yang nampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Sedikit lagi; bagus. Sepertinya dengan ini sifat pemalumu bisa berkurang.'</em> Kata suara dalam batinnya lagi.</p><p> </p><p>Ia mempercepat langkah saat dilihatnya gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan nampaknya telah bersiap untuk pergi; sampai akhirnya ia tersandung dan terjatuh didekat kaki gadis itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Si-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*brug*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kyah? Ya ampun. Anda baik-baik saja?"</p><p> </p><p>Gadis itu, yang baru saja bangkit berdiri, terlonjak kaget, apalagi melihat bahwa yang jatuh adalah seorang anak laki-laki - yang meskipun wajahnya mirip orang Jepang, jelas adalah orang asing - tapi sejenak kemudian ia sudah tenang kembali dan memandang pada orang yang tergeletak di tanah itu.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya mendongakkan kepalanya dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas.</p><p> </p><p>Wajah yang terlihat pucat itu cantik sekali, mungkin melebihi siapapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat seperti sayu, tapi bukan melankolis; kalau diperhatikan, nampaknya sorot matanya menunjukkan kemauan keras. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam berkilau dihiasi hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga yang kelihatannya buatan sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>"Ijinkan saya membantu anda," Tawarnya, dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Ryouya sambil bangkit. Lututnya gemetar karena jatuhnya tadi.</p><p> </p><p>"Apakah anda melihat <em>youkai</em>? Lutut anda bergetar." Gadis itu bertanya.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya mengerutkan dahinya. Barusan gadis ini baru saja bertanya mengenai <em>youkai</em>; dan ia yakin seratus persen  <em>youkai</em> itu tidak ada. Pertanyaan ini sedikit menganggunya. ditambah lagi, senyum di wajahnya itu, entah kenapa, membuatnya merinding. Dan cara berbicaranya yang formal, membuatnya merasa canggung; apalagi ia mengatakannya dengan nada riang, sekalipun wajahnya pucat seperti orang yang sakit.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak yakin mau menjawab apa, akhirnya ia hanya menggumamkan "Ti-tidak. Hanya kedinginan. <em>Youkai</em> kan nggak ada."</p><p> </p><p>"Betul," jawabnya dengan nada seakan menyayangkan hal itu. "Lalu...ini adalah musim panas. Apakah anda betul kedinginan?" Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan nada seakan mengasihani.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...! Justru itu, tubuhku memang kadang suka bertingkah! Panas jadi dingin dan dingin jadi panas! Ya-yang lebih penting, a-aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Na-namaku Kyouyanagi. Kyouyanagi Ryouya," Ryouya memperkenalkan diri.</p><p> </p><p>Gadis itu, dengan senyum yang tidak pudar, memandang Ryouya lekat-lekat sampai wajahnya memerah.</p><p> </p><p>"Saya tidak menduga; anda ternyata cucu Kyouyanagi <em>obaa-san</em>." Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Ryouya. "Meskipun saya tidak menduga bahwa cucunya adalah....seorang asing. Apalagi ia punya nama Jepang. Maaf jika saya tidak sopan."</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya tersenyum malu. "Yaah, pa-panjang ceritanya. Ya-yang pasti, aku memang diangkat anak oleh keluarga ini, jadi..."</p><p> </p><p>Mendengarnya, gadis itu nampaknya terkejut; dan Ryouya hampir yakin kalau ia semakin memucat. Tapi itu barangkali hanya perasaannya saja.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..ya ampun......maaf jika saya menyinggung. Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut," Jawab gadis itu dengan pengertian. Ryouya agak kaget sendiri mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...um...ya, baiklah. Hmm...ah! Ru-rupanya kau tahu nenekku ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pemilik penginapan yang terkenal itu? Seorang mantan <em>geisha</em> dengan kecantikan yang sulit ditandingi? Ya, saya tahu. Lagipula, kakek saya itu teman nenek anda. Hari ini ia datang bertamu." Jelas gadis, dengan mata masih terpaku pada Ryouya. Lama-lama ia jengah juga.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...uh...kebetulan sekali ya...!" Ryouya tertawa kecil dengan canggung dan merasa bodoh. Nampaknya usahanya untuk memberi kesan pertama yang bagus telah gagal total.</p><p> </p><p>"Di dunia ini...tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>; hanya takdir. Rasanya pertemuan kita ini pasti sudah ditentukan di langit," Jawab gadis itu dengan ringannya.</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya merasakan mulutnya melongo mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Astaga! Masa ada anak perempuan ngomong kata-kata  orang tua begini?!'</em> Batinnya, sementara ia semakin merasa canggung.</p><p> </p><p>"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri; jadi...umm...ah...ehh....bolehkah a-aku ta-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Gadis kecil di bawah pohon persik,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yang bunganya jatuh</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ke perut bumi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Puisi lagi. Jawaban yang aneh untuk pertanyaan yang belum selesai diucapkannya- kalau itu memang jawaban - menurut Ryouya. Ia malah penasaran dibuatnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Nama saya Otowa. Otowa Tatsuhime."</p><p> </p><p>"..........Tatsuhime...?" Ulang Ryouya. Nama yang panjang dan tidak biasa. Apakah gadis di hadapannya ini memberi kesan seperti naga? Rasanya sulit dibayangkan.</p><p> </p><p>"Nama yang bagus," Akhirnya ia berkata; sekedar untuk sopan-santun saja, sebelum buru-buru melihat ke arah lain dan mengigit bibir untuk mengurangi rasa tegang yang mencengkeram dadanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Terima kasih," Tatsuhime menjawab dengan disertai tawa kecil melihat reaksi anak lelaki itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Um, maksudku, sama-sama." Ryouya menjawab, sementara ia masih menghindari bertatap muka dengan gadis dihadapannya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Mungkin sebaiknya anda berhenti melihat-lihat kesana-kemari; karena di sana tidak ada yang menarik buat anda. Itu artinya buang tenaga, betul kan?"</p><p> </p><p>Dan Ryouya pun seperti tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut saja, entah kenapa. Memang apa yang dikatakan gadis itu ada benarnya juga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ayo, bodoh, teruskan.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Masih dengan mengigit bibir, Ryouya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi, meskipun ia merasakan keringat dingin mulai muncul.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau...sepertinya sedang kesepian," Dengan agak ragu Ryouya berkata.</p><p> </p><p>"Betul," Jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mulai batuk-batuk hebat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhh...?! Ah! Kau baik-baik saja?!"</p><p> </p><p>Sebentar kemudian gadis itu sudah tenang kembali.</p><p> </p><p>"...Maafkan saya. Saya memang sakit-sakitan. Tapi yang paling buruk adalah saya tidak punya teman."</p><p> </p><p>"Wah. Jawaban yang amat jujur." Pikir Ryouya. Nah, itu rasanya tidak terlalu mengejutkannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari fisiknya ia memang tampak seperti orang yang sakit-sakitan. Biasanya orang yang seperti itu memang susah cari teman.</p><p> </p><p>"Saya bahkan tidak diijinkan keluar rumah terlalu sering. Orang-orang pun sepertinya menghindari saya,"  lanjut Tatsuhime lagi, sebelum memandang pada Ryouya yang napasnya seakan tertahan.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi anda berbeda."</p><p> </p><p>"Ma...ma...maksudnya..?" Tanya Ryouya yang jantungya berdetak kencang.</p><p> </p><p>"Anda masih disini."</p><p> </p><p>Jawaban yang tidak disangka-sangka.</p><p>  </p><p>"Yah...umm....nggak ada maksud tersembunyi kok, hahaha...a-aku cuma bosan saja di sana, mak-makanya aku ke sini. Ah, yah, aku nggak ada alasan buat menghindarimu juga, sih....."</p><p> </p><p>"Meskipun sebetulnya berat buat anda, ya," Tukas Tatsuhime dengan lugas.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhh...? Ah, ya, memang agak susah buat tenang sekarang..." Aku Ryouya. " Tapi nggak usah kuatir; aku nggak bakalan pergi kok." Sambungnya. Memang Ia malu. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mau pergi dari sana. Mungkin menurutnya kalau kabur itu lebih memalukan.</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime diam saja, dan Ryouya bertanya-tanya kalau-kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Suara yang keluar dari gadis itu hanya suara terbatuk-batuk lagi. </p><p> </p><p>"Kau yakin kau ini baik-baik saja....?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ragu.</p><p> </p><p>"S-saya baik-baik saja. Memang ini katanya hanya penyakit asma, tapi nampaknya memang agak terlalu parah ya. Tapi saya rasa tidak fatal."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Benar juga.'</em> Pikir Ryouya. <em>'Anak ini sakit-sakitan; pasti karena itu ia tidak punya teman ya.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Saya tadinya mau mengajak anda duduk di sebelah saya, tapi saya rasa anda akan menolak," Ucap Tatsuhime. Mendengar ini, Ryouya baru menyadari kalau ia dari tadi masih berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Err...yaa....kalau kau yang minta sih...." Ryouya menjawab dengan terbata.</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau begitu, Silahkan, Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>."</p><p> </p><p> Ryouya terdiam cukup lama. Sebetulnya awalnya ia menduga kalau anak gadis ini adalah seorang yang pemalu seperti dirinya; tapi sekarang ia menyadari kalau ia adalah seseorang yang terus-terang dan tidak malu meminta.</p><p> </p><p>Dengan berat Ryouya memaksa dirinya untuk beranjak dan mulai duduk, sampai keringat dingin mulai muncul di kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menyeret kakinya untuk bisa duduk di bangku taman dari batu itu, dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dari gadis di sampingnya. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, Otowa-<em>san</em>. Ba-bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.</p><p> </p><p>"....Itu...." Tatsuhime menunjuk ke deretan pedang kayu yang rapi di rak buatan kakeknya dulu. "Pedang untuk latihan, bukan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya...A-aku rasa begitu. Ada yang suka latihan di sini. A-aku juga." Sehabis berkata begitu, Ryouya langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan seakan ia baru saja mengatakan hal aneh. Tatsuhime tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan konyol itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, begitu."</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya melihat Tatsuhime bangkit berdiri, dan beranjak ke deretan pedang kayu itu. Ia mengambil satu dan mengelusnya dengan jari.</p><p> </p><p>"Ini karya yang bagus sekali."</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya ikut berdiri, kali ini tidak seberat tadi. Ia pun mengambil satu; yang paling disukainya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ini juga bagus kok," tukasnya.</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime menganggukan kepalanya. "Hmm...begitu. Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>?" Panggilnya dengan sebuah senyuman ganjil menghiasi wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Berlatih-tandinglah dengan saya."</p><p> </p><p>Sekali lagi Ryouya tidak menyangka akan diminta seperti itu. Jujur saja, belum pernah ada orang yang terus-menerus memberinya kejutan selama ini.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Tapi celaka kalau dia sampai pingsan. Bisa-bisa aku kena hukum; soalnya sulit menjelaskannya....'</em> Batinnya seraya melihat sekilas ke wajah yang tampak berharap dari gadis dihadapannya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi nanti bagaimana kalau...kalau nanti ..kau pingsan...nanti....."</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak akan," Jawabnya dengan nada lebih tegas, seakan-akan tidak mau dibantah lebih jauh lagi. "Saya selalu tahu batas."</p><p> </p><p>"........Ba-baik, a-aku terima tan-tantanganmu," Jawab Ryouya, yang selain pemalu, lemah terhadap permintaan seorang anak gadis. Dan menyadari apa yang ia katakan itu, ia semakin malu.</p><p> </p><p>"Baiklah; mari kita mulai." </p><p> </p><p>(-)</p><p> </p><p>'Aaah....rasanya sakit banget. Bukannya dia kayak orang yang sakit-sakitan? Kenapa pukulannya bisa keras begitu ya? Pijakan kakinya jelek, kuda-kudanya kaku, dia malahan nggak pakai '<em>kiai</em>,' tapi kenapa rasanya sakit banget ya.....?!'</p><p> </p><p>"...A-apa anda baik-baik saja?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya, yang kini tengah tersungkur di tanah dengan dahi memar melihat Tatsuhime memandang ke arahnya dengan cemas. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Kayaknya begitu. Yah, aku masih bisa mikir, sih....jadi kurasa aku baik-baik saja."</p><p> </p><p>"Saya betul-betul minta maaf, Kyouyanagi-san!! Saya...tidak tahu kalau saya memukul anda sekeras itu!"</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime membungkuk berkali-kali; sepertinya yang berikutnya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Ryouya jengah melihatnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Sejujurnya, a-aku rasa itu semua salahku sih....memang kadang aku kurang hati-hati. Oh, sudah dong, Otowa-<em>san</em>. Be-berhentilah membungkuk!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah....ya, baiklah," Tatsuhime berhenti membungkuk. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih lelah dari sebelumnya dan sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.</p><p> </p><p>"Nggak apa-apa kok." Ryouya bangkit sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya Tatsuhime yang terdiam.</p><p> </p><p>"Otowa-<em>san</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"......"</p><p> </p><p>"A-ada a-apa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apa anda tahu? Dengan beradu pedang orang dapat membangun ikatan,"</p><p> </p><p>"I-ikatan?" Ryouya bertanya dengan bingung karena pernyataan tadi yang membuatnya gagal merespon sesuai harapannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebagai musuh? Atau...sebagai teman? Keduanya mungkin."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...um...ya, oke, aku ngerti," Ryouya mengangguk; sebetulnya ia hanya pura-pura mengerti.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>, apakah anda bersedia jadi teman saya?"</p><p> </p><p>"......!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya langsung memerah lagi.</p><p> </p><p>"Ada apa, Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>? Wajah anda merah sekali?"</p><p> </p><p>"A-a-a-aku...aku...um...yah, maaf; ah...ya...itu...a-aku be-belum pernah..ya...belum pernah...maksudku, aku belum per-pernah ditanyai seperti itu.........Ot-Otowa-<em>san</em>. Ja-jadi a-aku a-agak su-sulit menjawabnya." Ryouya menjawab dengan amat terbata; sementara dilihatnya Tatsuhime masih menunggu dengan kesabaran bagaikan Buddha.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh...kalau begitu..." Dengan senyuman misteriusnya Tatsuhime menjawab. "....Maafkan saya yang bertanya hal aneh seperti itu, Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Bukan!" Ryouya menukas cepat. "Ma-maksudku....a...aku..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Ya Tuhan, Ryouya, kau bodoh sekali!'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya, yang berkeringat dingin sementara wajahnya sekarang terlihat seperti tomat matang, akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam.</p><p> </p><p>"Baik! Kalau begitu, aku terima tawaranmu itu!" Serunya.</p><p> </p><p>"Sungguh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya...."</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau begitu, Kyouyanagi-<em>san</em>...."</p><p> </p><p>"Sebentar," potong Ryouya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panjang, tahu. Panggil saja Ryouya deh. Buatku nggak masalah kok, Otowa-<em>san</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime agak kaget mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia malu dan ragu memanggil Ryouya  dengan nama kecilnya; bukankah itu hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang sangat dekat? Kalau tidak, itu tidak sopan. Begitu pikirnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membuang pikiran itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau begitu...panggil saja saya Tatsuhime," Akhirnya Tatsuhime menjawab dengan pelan; dan Ryouya untuk pertama kalinya melihat sedikit warna merah jambu di pipi yang pucat itu.  </p><p> </p><p>"..... Ya...umm...baiklah."</p><p> </p><p>'Jadi i-ini yang namanya "ikatan" itu?' Ryouya membatin. </p><p> </p><p>Yang membuatnya merinding lagi karena ia merasa itu pikiran yang aneh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*krak*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pemikiran Ryouya terpotong oleh bunyi kencang dari sebuah dahan yang patah terinjak. Keduanya berpaling ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang anak perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan berkacamata, yang mukanya seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooops," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukiyo!" Ryouya berseru dengan jengkel. "Ngapain kau ke sini?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nyariin kamu, bocah. Apa lagi?" Jawabnya dengan tidak kalah sengit; suara geta yang dikenakannya yang beradu dengan jalan setapak berbatu itu terdengar jelas saat ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Ryouya.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku pikir kau pasti ada di disini-- eh? Siapa dia?" Tsukiyo yang memang jarang nampak kaget menyadari keberadaan Tatsuhime dan bertanya dengan santainya sambil menunjuk ke gadis itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Jangan main tunjuk!" Ryouya menarik tangan saudaranya itu. "Di-dia...temanku."</p><p> </p><p>"Kamu? Sama anak cewek, cantik lagi? Bohong banget! Omong kosong! Ryouya, yang nggak bisa dekat anak-anak perempuan, bisa kenal sama yang seperti ini?? Tsukiyo berseru dengan kencang dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dibuatnya menyebalkan.</p><p> </p><p>"Diam, sialan. Panjang ceritanya." Jawab Ryouya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, begitu? Apa kau berbuat hal yang memalukan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bukan!"</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Terutama bagaimana Ryouya nampak lain saat ia beradu mulut dengan saudaranya itu. Memang khas orang Osaka, pikirnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...jadi anda... Saudara dari Ky-maksud saya, Ryouya-san??" Tanyanya.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiyo, yang tangannya sedang mencengkeram kedua pipi Ryouya melepaskan genggamannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...iya! Saudara 'kembarnya!' Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kamu cucu Otowa <em>ojii-san</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Betul....nama saya Otowa Tatsuhime. Dan anda...."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiyo bersiul kecil mendengar nama itu sebelum menjawab, "Yah...panggil saja Tsukiyo."</p><p> </p><p>"...Senang bertemu anda." Tatsuhime melanjutkan dengan membungkuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...eh...nggak usah membungkuk begitulah; aku bukan artis atau perdana menteri kok..." Tsukiyo menjawab. Seperti Ryouya, ia agak jengah juga mendengar orang berbicara dengan nada formal seperti itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tsukiyo. Isi kotak itu apaan?" Tanya Ryouya yang melihat kotak kayu yang dibawa saudaranya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Koma</em>," Jawabnya. "Ketemu di gudang; jadi kupikir aku mau main...lalu karena orang yang ada cuma kamu, yah aku mencarimu biarpun aku malas. Paling-paling kamu bakal kalah terus, nggak asyik."</p><p> </p><p>"Apa-apaan. Kamu mau coba, sialan?" Balas Ryouya; dan keduanya kembali adu mulut.</p><p> </p><p>Sementara itu, Tatsuhime memandang ke isi kotak itu. Koma berwarna-warni. Ia tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>"Boleh saya coba bermain dengan anda?" Tanyanya pada Tsukiyo.</p><p> </p><p>"Wah? Boleh saja deh." Jawab Tsukiyo tanpa pikir panjang.  </p><p> </p><p>Pada akhirnya Ryouya hanya jadi penonton adu koma antara keduanya. Tatsuhime nampaknya ahli dalam permainan ini; padahal menurutnya permainan itu lebih banyak dimainkan anak lelaki. Dan gadis itu sendiri, terlihat sangat menikmatinya; suara tawanya, meskipun pelan, selalu terdengar setiap kali komanya berhasil menjatuhkan milik lawannya. Dan tawa kecil itu lalu diikuti dengan suara tawa lantang dari Tsukiyo, yang nampaknya tidak peduli kalau ia kalah terus.</p><p> </p><p>Dan yang pasti, Tatsuhime tidak terlihat seperti anak yang sakit-sakitan pada saat itu. </p><p> </p><p>"Hebat! Aku kalah sembilan dari sepuluh! Kau memang hebat, Otowa!" Tsukiyo berseru sambil memungut komanya yang dijatuhkan untuk kesekian kalinya.</p><p> </p><p>".....oh, panggil saja Tatsuhime...Tsukiyo-<em>san</em>." Tepis Tatsuhime. </p><p> </p><p>"Oke!" Tsukiyo menjawab. "Tapi kalau boleh, aku panggil Hime saja ya! Supaya lebih singkat!"</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime terlihat berpikir sejenak.</p><p> </p><p>"Boleh."</p><p> </p><p>Senyum di wajah Tsukiyo melebar mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Lalu satu lagi; kau tidak perlu berbicara formal begitu pada teman kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime kembali terlihat berpikir sejenak.</p><p> </p><p>"......kau benar."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, begitu baru bagus!"</p><p> </p><p>'Sesama orang yang suka 'tembak langsung' memang cepat akrab ya....' Ryouya, yang dari tadi menonton saja, membatin. Meskipun tidak seformal waktu mereka bertemu, tetap saja nada bicara Tatsuhime tidak vulgar seperti orang Osaka macam Tsukiyo. Ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia belum menanyakan tempat asal gadis itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Apa main <em>koma</em> itu juga bisa untuk membangun ikatan juga?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime menjawabnya  dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang penuh arti, sementara Tsukiyo hanya memandang keduanya dengan bingung; kemudian disadarinya kalau ada memar di dahi saudara lelakinya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ryou. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tuh dahimu? Jatuh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Itu salahku," Tatsuhime memotong.</p><p> </p><p>(-)</p><p> </p><p>"Hahahahahahahahaha! Itu konyol banget!" Tsukiyo tertawa berderai keras-keras mendengar cerita Tatsuhime.</p><p> </p><p> "Ya ampun, maaf ya, Ryouya-<em>san</em>." Ia meminta maaf lagi. </p><p> </p><p>"Nggak apa-apa deh, Tatsuhime. Tinju besi Tsukiyo lebih sakit; dia memang kayak cowok tuh..."Jawab Ryouya sambil melirik ke arah saudaranya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, begitu! Mau berkenalan lagi sama yang satu ini, Hm?" Tsukiyo menjawab sengit dengan tinju kanan teracung.</p><p> </p><p>"Ngajak berantem, dasar gorila?" Ryouya menjawab dengan tidak kalah sengit.</p><p> </p><p>Sementara keduanya saling adu pandang, Tatsuhime nampak menahan tawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Api dan perkelahian memang kembangnya Edo. Tapi ini bukan Edo. Jangan suka berkelahi, ya?" Ucapnya menengahi. Keduanya, yang sedang saling mencengkeram kerah baju, melepaskannya. Meskipun dikatakan dengan lembut, keduanya sadar kalau ia sedang mendesak.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi...kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sekarang  jam berapa nih? Kayaknya mendingan kita balik deh...." Tsukiyo menyarankan. "Kita ngobrol di sekitar rumah teh saja."</p><p> </p><p>"Sekarang? Ayo." Ryouya mengiyakan.</p><p> </p><p>"Iyalah. Daripada ada yang mencari," Tsukiyo menjawab. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Tatsuhime.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari, <em>hime-sama</em>; waktunya kita pergi," Ucapnya menirukan kata-kata pengawal di film samurai.</p><p> </p><p>Tatsuhime nampak terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar. </p><p> </p><p>"Aku....."</p><p> </p><p>Ia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena pada akhirnya tawanya pecah. Mulanya agak tertahan, tapi kemudian lepas.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa...ada apa, Hime<em>-chan</em>?" Tsukiyo menutup mulutnya yang melongo karena kaget, sementara Ryouya sampai hampir melompat ke belakang.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku...aku belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Ini...benar-benar...menyenangkan."</p><p> </p><p>Ryouya dan Tsukiyo saling berpandangan dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Terima kasih," gadis itu berkata setelah tawanya reda.</p><p> </p><p>"Sama-sama," jawab kedua bersaudara itu bersamaan.</p><p> </p><p>"Omong-omong, sekarang kan musim panas ya; lebih baik dirayakan dengan cerita hantu," Tatsuhime mencetus, masih dengan senyumannya yang misterius.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhh...?" Ryouya tanpa sadar mundur ke belakang dengan wajah memucat.</p><p> </p><p>(-)</p><p> </p><p>"Cerita yang panjang ya..." Otome berkata dengan wajah bosan. "Cukup menarik sih.."</p><p> </p><p>"Yaa, sepanjang musim panas itu ya kita bertemu dia terus. Sepertinya Otowa <em>ojii-san</em> sengaja mengajaknya ke Kyoto untuk mengubah suasana; siapa tahu ia malah jadi lebih sehat. Aku baru tahu belakangan kalau dia itu lahir dan besarnya di Tokyo," Jelas Ryouya, yang kelihatan lelah.</p><p> </p><p>"Lalu bagusnya, kakakmu ini ya, sifat malu-malu dekat gadisnya itu sedikit membaik karena bertemu dengannya." Tsukiyo berkomentar.  </p><p> </p><p>"Sayang, Otowa <em>ojii-san</em> jarang datang berkunjung ke Kyoto; konon katanya dia sendiri memang tidak boleh terlalu mencolok; entah apa maksudnya. Jadi tidak setiap liburan kita ketemu," Ryouya melanjutkan. "Terakhir bertemu itu kapan ya....waktu baru masuk SMP ya? Sejak itu ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi..."</p><p> </p><p>"Iya, akhirnya hanya lewat surat saja. Repot juga," Tsukiyo menukas. "Ya, itu saja deh," tutupnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh....begitu..." Otome mengiyakan.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi aku yakin, Ryou; dia pasti cantik banget sekarang!" Tsukiyo menyikut saudaranya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Akh! Apa maksudnya, sialan!" Ryouya balas menyikut; yang dihindari dengan mudahnya. </p><p> </p><p>"Muukamuu~meraaaah!" Tsukiyo terus mengejek.</p><p> </p><p>Otome hanya bisa menghela napas melihat keduanya berkejaran.</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sudah deh. Kayak anak kecil saja...."</p><p> </p><p>"Nggak usah ngomong deh..."</p><p> </p><p>Keduanya akhirnya lelah berkejaran dan terduduk di sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucu kayaknya kalau kita pindah ke sana lalu Tatsuhime muncul di sana juga."</p><p> </p><p>"Kayak kisah fiksi saja."</p><p> </p><p>"Iya sih; kayaknya hampir nggak mungkin ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nggak apa-apa sih berharap...toh dia bilang kalau jodoh, takdir pasti mempertemukan kembali."</p><p> </p><p>"Bicaranya kayak orang tua."</p><p> </p><p>"......" </p><p> </p><p>"Omong-omong, <em>aniki</em>, <em>anego</em>. <em>Tou-san</em> bilang dia akan pulang larut," Otome berkata sambil meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, ya sudahlah. Aku mau lanjut mengepak saja..." Tsukiyo yang terlihat jengkel mendengarnya bangkit dari sofa. "Dasar, pasti dia lagi senang-senang sama kumpulannya. Sementara aku mulai bosan di sini."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Anego</em> kangen sama <em>tou-san</em> ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiyo terpaku di tempatnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Apa....?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau mau yang seru, bagaimana kalau foto <em>anego</em> yang lagi mandi itu disebar di Futaba Channel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bocah...." Tsukiyo pelan-pelan berputar menghadap ke adiknya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Wah...waktunya pergi," dengan senyum tipis, Otome mundur beberapa langkah, lalu dengan secepat kilat berputar dan mengambil langkah seribu.</p><p> </p><p>"SINI KAMU!" Tsukiyo berlari mengejar adik perempuannya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>déjà vu</em>," Ryouya membaringkan badan di sofa. Sekali lagi dilihatnya foto di tangannya itu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Takdir yang mempersatukan kita; dan takdir yang mempertemukan kembali juga.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Begitu ya..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>